


A turma

by Shiro (ShiroToriHito)



Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [2]
Category: Original Work, Turma da Mônica Jovem | Monica's Gang Teen (Comics)
Genre: Eu queria colocar so turma da monica mas so tem o jovem, Gen, Poesia Brasileira, Q chato, poesia, psicologa disse q lembrou algo shakesperiano, sei la, shory story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroToriHito/pseuds/Shiro
Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803982
Kudos: 2





	A turma

Era uma vez uma turma de quatro crianças.

A de vermelho que amava tanto coelhos que se tornou um.

O de verde que amava tanto seus planos que se tornou um.

A de amarelo que amava tanto melancias que se tornou uma.

E o de amarelo que amava tanto sujeira que se tornou uma.

Ao fim da peça todos os espectadores se perguntavam o que acabou de acontecer, mas para a turma de quatro, o que aconteceu foi apenas que finalmente se sentiram quem realmente são.


End file.
